Get Ready, Get Set, Don’t Go
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Ella estaba lista, preparada. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Él sabía que el momento llegaría, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera. “No te vayas,” susurró patéticamente. “Es hora papi, estoy lista.” UA TH Padre/Hija.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no es mío.

**Summary**: One-Shot; La hora había llegado. Ella estaba lista, preparada. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Él sabía que el momento llegaría, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera. "No te vayas," susurró patéticamente. "Es hora papi, estoy lista." UA;TH; Padre/Hija.

* * *

**Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go**

She's gotta do, what she's gotta do

(Ella tiene que hacer lo que ella tiene que hacer)

Billy Ray

**3 años.**

Renesmee jugaba en el jardín trasero de su casa; contraía pasteles de barro cuando su padre se sentó a su lado y limpio un poco de lodo de su mejilla.

—¿Te diviertes, cariño? —preguntó tiernamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo y siguió juntando el barro en sus manitas. Edward sonrío al ver tan feliz a su pequeña, pero la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡Edward! —reprochó. Él hizo una mueca pero luego recordó que había salido para sacar a Nessie del barro. Suspiró dramáticamente y pintó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Cielo, ¿por qué no jugamos a otra cosa?

—No, —respondió Nessie con su dulce vocecita. Fruncía el entrecejo y sus pequeños labios. Edward río ante la mueca.

—Vamos cariño, juguemos a otra cosa, —insistió él.

—No, —respondió, con el mismo tono enfurruñado.

—Nessie, —la llamó. Ella lo ignoro—. Nessie, mírame, —volvió a llamar y Renesmee suspiro pesadamente antes de encarar a su padre y mirarlo directamente a los ojos— ¿Por favor? ¿Por papi?

La niña dio otro suspiro, aunque ésta vez era de resignación, y con ayuda de su padre se levantó. Edward le sacudió el vestido amarillo levemente, pensando que a Bella y a Alice les iba a dar un infarto.

—Jugar, —pidió con su vocecita de campanitas. Él asintió y se quebró la cabeza para encontrar un juego, pero lo único que se le ocurrió, fueron unas _carreritas._

—Okey, —dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de su pequeña—. El primero que llegue a casita, tendrá una galleta de animalito antes de la cena —el rostro de la niña se iluminó notablemente y asintió frenéticamente—. Yo diré "preparados", tu dirás "listos", yo diré "vamos" y corremos, ¿entendido? —Nessie asintió. Era demasiado inteligente para no comprender eso.

Edward se posicionó a un lado de su hija.

—Preparados…

—…¡_Litos_!...

—…¡Vamos!

Nessie comenzó a correr y a reír por todo el jardín, mientras que Edward hacia como que corría, pero realmente iba persiguiendo su hija. Rieron los dos hasta que Nessie llegó a la puerta de la casa y soltó un gritito cuando su padre se aproximo a ella. Él la recogió en sus brazos y los dos rieron alegremente.

Nada podía ser más perfecto para ellos. Edward tenia a _su pequeñita_ con el.

* * *

**6 años.**

Iban en el carro hacia la escuela primaria, hoy era el primer día de escuela para Nessie.

—¿Y si no hago amigos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. La pequeña llevaba su mochila lila con floreritas y su lonchera rosa.

—Claro que vas a hacer muchos amigos, —aseguró su padre con una sonrisa mientras se estacionaban. Él se bajo y rodeó el carro para abrirle la puerta mientras que Renesmee se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando la pequeña se bajó, tomó la mano de su padre y se acercaron juntos a la puerta.

Las lágrimas se estaban juntando en los ojos de la pequeña. Edward bajo a su altura y se le rompió el corazón al verla en esta situación.

—Papi, tengo miedo, —le susurró. Él la acercó a su pecho, en un abrazo.

- Cielo, todo va a estar bien, harás muchos amigos, —prometió.

—¿Y si no? —ella sollozó contra su pecho. Él solamente se quedó en silencio.

Nessie se despegó del pecho de su padre y Edward, con su dedo, limpió algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Una pequeña niña de tez color crema y pelo café ondulado llego corriendo con ellos.

—Hola, soy Hannah, ¿quieres ver mi lonchera? ¡Prende lucecitas! —preguntó animadamente. Renesmee sonrío y le entró un repentino entusiasmo. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su papi.

—Adiós, papi, —Edward sonrío.

—¿Preparada?

—¡Lista! –prometió.

—Vamos, —susurró. Ella le sonrío un segundo y después corrió con su nueva amiga.

* * *

**10 años**

—¿Y si me caigo? —preguntó Renesmee. Estaban en el parque, con sus bicicletas. Edward le estaba enseñando a usar sin rueditas. Ella estaba ya sobre ésta, y su padre la sostenía del asiento, evitando que se tambaleara.

—¿Sabes cielo? Cuando mi padre me enseñó a andar en bicicleta, me dijo: "el que no se cae, no aprende" —rió al recordar eso, pero a Nessie no le pareció gracioso.

—¿Dejarás que me caiga? —preguntó asustada.

—Claro que no, —aseguró—. Siempre te voy a cuidar.

Renesmee se relajó un poco.

—¿Preparada? —pregunto él. Comenzaron a avanzar, él sosteniéndola siempre. Ella respiró hondo.

—Lista, —aseguró. Comenzó a pedalear por su cuenta—. Lista.

—Vamos, —dijo él y la soltó. Al principio se balanceó un poco pero después comenzó a andar en la bicicleta demasiado bien.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! —gritó ella, llena de felicidad. Su padre sonrío satisfecho, pero de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, un vacío. Al ver como su hija se iba, comprendió que crecía muy rápido. Tal vez demasiado.

* * *

**15 años**

La fiesta era un éxito.

Renesmee bailaba con todos sus amigos y su novio. Mientras todos sus familiares platicaban alegremente en una mesa, su madre corría por todo el local de la fiesta arreglando no-sé-qué. En cambio Edward, enfurruñado en una silla, le fruncía el ceño a todos y vigilaba cada movimiento de su hija.

Y le dolía verla crecer. Empezó con novios, pero no faltaba mucho para que pensara en comprometerse, casarse, mudarse, tener hijos… se estremeció.

El nudo en su garganta creció y sus ojos de humedecieron un poco.

—Crecen rápido, —murmuró Alice, que asustó a Edward, pues no la escuchó llegar.

—Sí, –dijo con la voz ahogada.

—Róbale un baile, —le sonrío—. Ella no se enojará.

Lo consideró un momento y luego decidió por hacerlo. Se paró y caminó por la multitud de jóvenes. Cuando llegó a un lado de su hija, esta enrojeció.

—¿Pa, que haces aquí?

—¿Me concedes un baile? –preguntó, extendiendo su mano. Sus amigas rieron, todas menos una, Hannah.

—Claro señor Cullen, —contesto ella por Ness—. Pero me la devuelve al ratito, —guiñó un ojo.

Nessie suspiró pero tomó la mano de su padre y se alejaron un poco de la multitud. Antes de comenzar a bailar, él no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Preparada?

—Pa, aquí no…

—¿Preparada? —insistió.

—Lista, —dijo entre dientes.

—Vamos, —sonrío. Puso sus manos en la cintura de su hija y ella las manos en los hombros de su padre. Bailaron al compás de sus corazones y sus respiraciones, porque la música no era nada apropiada para ese baile. El baile padre/hija. Renesmee recargó la mejilla sobre el corazón de él—. Creces rápido… -susurró, más para él mismo. Ella río.

—Así debe de ser, pa.

—Pero creces muy rápido, —dijo melancólicamente—. Parece que fue ayer cuando tenía que andarte cambiando los pañales, o cuidarte de que no te comieras algún insecto del piso… —rieron al recordarlo, pero de pronto la risa de él se volvió triste—. Y ahora eres toda una señorita, con amigos adolescentes y novio…

—_Papi,_ —susurró ella. Él sonrío, hacía mucho que no le decía así— disfruta el momento. No pienses en el mañana, o en el ayer. Piensa en el hoy. Te quiero, hoy y siempre.

—Siempre te voy a cuidar, cielo, —prometió.

La canción se acabó y él beso su frente antes de dejarla ir con sus amigos. Aunque al fin y al cabo, era dejarla ir.

* * *

**19 años**

—Terminé de empacar, —dijo Renesmee, mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo con una gran maleta en su mano. Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Déjame subirlas al carro, —sugirió Jacob. Ellos dos se irían a la universidad.

Edward y Bella acompañaron a Nessie hasta la puerta, dónde se giró para encararlos y despedirse. Edward pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque por dentro se estaba rompiendo. Su pequeña hija se iba. Había llegado su hora de partir.

Renesmee abrazó a su madre efusivamente, quién se soltó llorando en sus brazos, pero su hija la tranquilizó.

Y se giró para encarar a su padre.

—Papi, —dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Los ojos de él se humedecieron y abrazó a su pequeña, a su bebita.

—¿Preparada? —susurró en el oído de su hija.

—Lista, —sollozó ella, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Esa era su frase, lo que le infundía el valor para seguir adelante. El "Preparados", "Listos" y "Vamos".

—No te vayas, —susurró con un sollozó amenazando por salir— por favor, no te vayas…

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte y lloró con más intensidad.

—Papi, —sollozó— déjame ir ahora, estoy _lista_…

—No te vayas… —le volvió a sollozar en su oído, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

—Voy a estar bien, y voy a pensar en tí cada día de mi vida y siempre, —le susurró, intentando infundir valor en los dos.

—No te vayas… —sollozó por última vez, en un intento patético de retener lo inevitable.

—Es hora papi, estoy lista.

Se separó de él y le dio un beso en la frente. Las mejillas de ambos estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

—Siempre te voy a cuidar, —le prometió. No sabía como lograría eso, estando ella a no-sé-cuántos kilómetros de distancia, él sólo sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

—Es hora, —dijo Nessie, limpiándose las lágrimas— déjame ir ahora.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Te quiero, papi.

Renesmee le dio un último abrazo a su madre antes de subir al carro.

—Los amo, —dijo, despidiéndose con la mano.

—Siempre te voy a cuidar, —prometió. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ness?

—¿Sí, papi?

— "Vamos" —susurró. Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y después, el carro emprendió camino. Él vio como se alejaba su pequeña. Su gran mujercita.

—Vamos, vamos, —susurró— siempre te voy a cuidar… —solamente esperaba que el aire le llevará las palabras a su hija.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Oww, no pude evitar llorar yo misma cuando termine de escribirlo. Al principio cuando lo estaba escribiendo, mi hermana me empezó a ayudar y OME… no podía parar de reír. Pero luego me dejo sola (**maldita, y le tuve que traer agua u,u ¡si lees esto, te tecleare! xD) **y cuando escribí el: "_FIN_" ya tenia las mejillas mojadas. Estaba escuchando la canción (**Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go – Miley Cyrus y Billy Ray**) y me solté llorando como una mariquita. Y para terminar de hacer el día mas dramático, estaba en mi habitación a oscuras y mi muñeco de felpa (**Emmett[LL]**). Y UFF, pero bueno, yo soy una mariquita :3

Espero que les haya gustado, se me hizo muy melancólico y bueno… ¡Dejen un review! A Edward le gustan las chicas que dejan comentarios en las historias (: & si quieren escuchar la canción, esta en profile ;)

Un beso (**k,**)

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
